peelfandomcom-20200213-history
John Peel Tape 3
Tape ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY/MM/DD * 2000/04 ; Comments *Compilation of tracks played by Peel with links from April 2000. Sessions * Appliance #2. Recorded: 1999-09-03. Broadcast: 03 February 2000. Repeated: 13 April 2000 Tracklisting * Side A * Amon Tobin feat Chris Morris: Bad Sex (10" b-side: Slowly) Ninja Tune 19 April 2000 * TV21: Playing With Fire (7") Powbeat 19 April 2000 * Lee Perry & The Upsetters: Cowthief Skank (LP: The Upsetter - Essential Madness From The Scratch Files) Metro 19 April 2000 * Syd Dale: Theme To Screen Test (7") Trunk 19 April 2000 *Cowcube: 'Ye Olde Skool (CD-Cowcube)' (self-release) 25 April 2000 *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Mathematically Safe (CD-Trouble Over Bridgwater)' (Probe Plus) 25 April 2000 *Plaid: Stimul (12" - Booc) Warp 27 April 2000 *Girlboy Girl: Should We Or Shouldn‘t We (LP - Fresco) Black Bean & Placenta 27 April 2000 *Decoder: Hord 39 (LP - Concussion) Tech (only a few seconds) ''27 April 2000 *Trinity: Rasta Determination Compilation (LP - Shanty Town Determination) Blood And Fire 27 April 2000 *Broadcast: Chord Simple (Single: Come On Let's Go) Warp 27 April 2000 *LSG: Hearts (EP - Blueprint) Superstition 27 April 2000 *Clinic: Earth Angel (LP – Internal Wrangler) Domino 27 April 2000 *Derrero: Mono Man (LP – Fixation With Long Journeys) Big Noise ''(only a few seconds) ''27 April 2000 *Lee Perry: The Upsetter (LP – Essential Madness From The Scratch Files) Metro 27 April 2000 *Neko Case & Her Boyfriends: Duchess (CD – The Virginian) Bloodshot 27 April 2000 *Maniphest feat. Mr. Thing: Unorthodox Turntabular Angles (LP – Return Of The DJ Vol.3) Bomb Hip Hop ''(only a few seconds) ''27 April 2000 *'Side B''' *Général Alcazar: Une Sirène Et Un Homme (From a French radio station called FIP) *Laura Cantrell: Somewhere Some Night (CD - Not The Tremblin’ Kind) Spit & Polish 13 April 2000 *Prince Far I: 'Psalm 1 (CD-Psalms For-I)' (Trans#kult) 13 April 2000 *Cheb Mami: 'Marsellais Du Nord (Compilation CD-Phat Global #1)' (Palm Pictures) 13 April 2000 *Appliance: 'Electra' (session) 13 April 2000 *No Wings Fins Or Fuselage: 'The Conquest Of Space (CD-The Other Side Of The Sky)' (Seriously Groovy) 13 April 2000 *Jimmy Rogers: 'Chicago Bound (15x Compilation CD-The Chess Story 1947-1975)' (Chess) 13 April 2000 *Beachwood Sparks: 'Sister Rose (CD-Beachwood Sparks)' (Sub Pop) 13 April 2000 *Zephyrs: 'In Your Arms (CD-It's Okay Not To Say Anything)' (Evol) 13 April 2000 *Ray Martin And His Concert Orchestra: 'Blue Tango (7")' (Columbia) 13 April 2000 *Lolita Storm: 'You Make Me High (CD-Girls Fucking Shit Up)' (Digital Hardcore) 13 April 2000 *Fall: 'Container Drivers (LP-Grotesque (After The Gramme))' (Rough Trade) 13 April 2000 *Fridge: Dub (12" - Of EP) Go! Beat (part of DJ Food's Mix) 19 April 2000 *Zephyrs: The First Guitar (LP: It's Okay Not To Say Anything) Evol 19 April 2000 *Flying Burrito Brothers: Wheels (LP: The Gilded Palace Of Sin) Edsel 19 April 2000 File ; Name * 1) John Peel Tape 3 Side A (April 2000) * 2) John Peel Tape 3 Side B (April 2000) ; Length * 1) 0:46:52 * 2) 0:45:28 ; Other * Thanks to LC Pumpkin ; Available * 1) 2) Mixcloud Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:LC Pumpkin